Shicca One-shot: Remise à zéro du paradis humain
by Zeliez28
Summary: "Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un avenir" - Nous avons chacun des raisons d'être ici. La vengeance, le pouvoir, l'argent, l'ennui, la liberté... Nous avons chacun des raisons pour nous battre. Eden's Zero est le refuge des révoltés contre les gouvernements humains. Mais il y a un traître dans ce refuge. - "Si nous avons des idées similaires, alors défends-les pour moi, Becca."


** Excusez-moi si l'histoire est un peu trop confuse, j'ai aimé l'écrire mais mettre les idées sur le papier était plus compliqué...**

* * *

_Nous voici en X3135._

_Une période bien sombre._

_L'Univers était ravagé par tellement de guerres._

_Vous avez 2 choix dans ce monde._

_Le premier, accepter les choix des gouvernements et travailler pour eux, peu importe l'acte demandé._

_Ou le deuxième, défier les dirigeants, tenter de libérer le monde de leur emprise et montrer la vérité aux autres. Montrer la vraie liberté._

_Je faisais partie du deuxième choix._

_Mes raisons sont simples._

_La vengeance._

_Mon nom est Rebecca._

_Je travaille dans la deuxième faction de la Délivrance qui était souvent appelée..._

**Eden's Zero.**

* * *

_**Model EZ366**_

_**Reboot...**_

_**Loading os**_

_**System initialization...**_

_**Checking bio-components... OK**_

_**Initializing biosensors... OK**_

_**Initializing AI engine... OK**_

_**Memory status... OK**_

_**All systems... OK**_

_**Ready -Shiki Granbell-**_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Le nouvel androïde vient de se réveiller, Princesse. »

Sa vision s'éclaira.

Il vit une femme devant lui.

« Mon nom est Elsie Crimson. Et tu es... Shiki. Tu nous serviras comme il le faut. »

Il ne répondit pas.

La seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, c'était une question.

_Qui suis-je ?_

* * *

« Shooting Starlight, à l'appareil. »

_« Rebecca ? »_

« Ouais. »

_« Oh. »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Je préférais Homura... »_

« Si tu veux, je te passe Weisz... »

_« Non ! »_

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_« C'est Creed. J'ai appelé pour parler de la dernière mission. »_

Rebecca resta silencieuse.

« Homura ? Tu peux venir ? »

_« Arigatou. »_

« Ne me remercie pas. »

Sa partenaire sortit de sa chambre.

« Rebecca ? »

« Creed veut te parler. »

Elle lui jeta son téléphone.

Elle reprit sa manette et continuait sa partie en pleine pause.

« Il y a toujours rien ? »

Rebecca sourit.

« Non, mais on ne va pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir encore des missions à faire. »

« Vous parlez trop vite. »

Homura venait de décrocher.

« Justice a besoin de nous. »

Rebecca pesta.

« 10 minutes ! Je n'ai pas encore battu mon dernier score ! »

Homura l'ignora et la traîna par terre de force.

* * *

Rebecca grinça des dents au bâtiment familier.

« Je déteste cet endroit. »

« Qui aime cet endroit ? »

Weisz se tenait derrière elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« De toute manière, nous sommes venus récupérer le dernier défectueux. »

Homura roula des yeux.

« J'ai du mal à croire que nous ne pouvons même pas faire nos propres androïdes et que nous sommes obligés de les voler. »

Elle fit apparaître son épée et brisa la porte.

Rebecca pointa ses armes vers les soldats.

Weisz pointa son fusil vers d'autres soldats.

« Ne bougez plus. »

« Vous allez nous donner gentiment le dernier défectueux. »

« Et si vous refusez... »

**« Préparez-vous à affronter Shooting Starlight ! »**

* * *

« Quel est ce bruit ? »

« Des intrus. »

« Quoi ? »

Elsie soupira.

« Shiki. Tu vas me les éliminer. Je ne veux qu'il ne reste aucune trace de leur existence. »

Shiki sortit doucement de la coque où il s'était réveillé.

Il marcha tranquillement vers la porte et entra dans le long couloir.

_Où est l'ennemi à éliminer ?_

Des explosions venait de sa droite.

_**Ether Gear activé.**_

Il s'élança dans le long couloir en esquivant les différents obstacles.

« Où est le nouveau né défectueux ? »

« Le défectueux ? »

Ce mot lui était inconnu.

« Un androïde. »

Homura s'avança.

« Parle. Qui est le nouvel arrivant ici ? »

Il haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il concentra son énergie dans ses mains.

« Mon nom est Shiki. Shiki Granbell. Ma maîtresse a demandé votre annihilation. »

Il lança de petits boules d'énergie avec les mêmes capacités qu'une balle.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. »

Rebecca visa et tira mais il les renvoya en utilisant sa gravité.

« Mais je ne veux pas vous annihiler. »

Il frappa Weisz et le désarma.

« Alors nous allons dire que je vous ai annihilé. »

Homura s'élança vers lui.

Mais il esquiva avec agilité ses coups, un par un.

« Tu es un défectueux ? »

Shiki s'arrêta et envoya Homura droit contre le mur.

Il laissa sa tête tomber légèrement vers la droite, un regard confus et innocent dans ses yeux.

Assez contradictoire avec ses actes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un défectueux ? »

« Quelqu'un comme toi. »

Rebecca se releva et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Quelqu'un qui peut réfléchir, peu importe les ordres qu'on lui donne. Qui peut peser le pour et le contre. Faire des choix. »

Elle pointa vers lui.

Mais elle ne tira pas.

« Es-tu l'un d'entre eux, Shiki ? Bien sûr. En fait, la vraie question serait... Pourquoi, en tant que défectueux, restes-tu ici à leur obéir ? »

« Je viens de naître. »

Weisz créa une nouvelle rame.

« Alors tu es le nouveau défectueux. »

Shiki rejoignit ses mains et créa une grande explosion qui créa pas mal de dégâts au sein de la base.

« Je resterais. »

« Nous pouvons te donner la liberté, la vérité. Tu travailles pour des menteurs. »

Il désarma Rebecca.

« Je n'en veux pas. »

Il sourit.

« Mais c'est gentil quand même ! »

Puis il créa un point d'attraction, collant Weisz, Rebecca et Homura au même endroit.

« D'où venez-vous ? »

« De là où tu devrais être. »

« Je veux vous renvoyer. Dites moi juste la direction. Nord ? Nord-est ? »

« Je te le dis, si tu me donnes ton nom. »

« Rebecca ! Nous avons des ordres ! »

« Nous sommes comme lui. Nous pouvons faire des choix. Obéir à des ordres, peu importe le maître, ne nous enlève pas notre liberté de penser. Et je veux le comprendre. »

« Je suis Shiki. »

« Je suis Rebecca. C'est Weisz et Homura. »

« Enchanté ! »

Un grand sourire illumina son visage qui semblait très innocent malgré le lieu sombre et inquiétant qui les entourait.

« Nous venons du Nord-Ouest. »

« Yosh ! »

Et puis soudainement, ils s'envolèrent et s'écrasèrent dans une forêt pas loin de leur propre vaisseau.

« C'est une drôle de façon de voyager. »

« Qu'allons-nous dire au commandant ? »

Rebecca resta silencieuse avant qu'un léger sourire s'afficha.

« Nous allons dire qu'il s'est trompé. »

« Tu es folle, nous ne pouvons pas... »

« Jaguar le saura obligatoirement. »

« Et alors ? Peut-il nous en vouloir de dire ce qu'on veut ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je suis libre. Ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un qui réfléchit et qui peut prendre des décisions, seule. »

Elle vit leurs armes qui atterrirent après eux, pratiquement au même endroit.

« Et mon choix est de comprendre comment il pense. »

* * *

« Excellente performance, Shiki ! »

« Princesse. Il les a laissé échapper, pire, il les a aidé ! »

« Peu importe. »

Elsie sourit.

« Je suis une cyborg. Et tu es un androïde défectueux, Shiki. »

« Pourquoi Shooting Starlight nous a attaqué ? »

Elsie ricana.

« Depuis Justice aime quand j'ai des androïdes à moi ? »

Elle regarda longuement l'extérieur.

« Nous travaillons pour le même objectif pourtant... »

Son unique œil à découvert montrait sa haine profonde contre son adversaire.

« Nous nous détestons. »

* * *

_Quand tu entres dans la Délivrance, ou Eden's Zero, il y a plusieurs factions._

_Je fais partie de la 1ère faction d'Eden's Zero._

_Ce qui est compliqué c'est que même si nous travaillons tous pour une liberté commune..._

_Nous avons quand même des objectifs différents._

_Ce qui peut entraîner des conflits._

_Je suis Shiki Granbell, nouvel officier-androïde de la 1ère faction d'Eden's Zero._

_Ma « maîtresse » est Elsie Crimson, connue pour n'avoir aucune morale._

_Ce qui entraîne un conflit contre la Deuxième faction qui est dirigé par Justice._

_Et ma maîtresse et lui... se détestent._

_Beaucoup de gens ici disent que la deuxième faction travaille en vérité pour le gouvernement._

_Et je suis certain que c'est l'inverse de l'autre côté._

_Mais cela n'a aucune importance pour moi._

_Moi, je veux rencontrer Mother._

_Une sorte d'androïde ultime, une déesse pratiquement._

_Elle est la chef ultime de tous les factions d'Eden's Zero._

_Personne ne l'a réellement vu en personne._

_Mais tout le monde la traite comme une déesse supérieure à toutes formes de vie ou formes informatiques._

« Shiki. »

« Pourquoi les as-tu laissé partir ? »

Jin se tenait devant lui, plutôt agacé par son comportement.

Shiki lui sourit.

« Si tu es venu me faire la morale, ça ne sert à rien. »

« Ce sont des traîtres ! Ils travaillent pour ces foutus humains ! »

« Elsie-san est humaine. »

« Elle est cyborg. Nuance. »

Shiki roula des yeux.

« Les 3 qui sont venus n'étaient pas humain. Rebecca était cyborg. »

« Raison de plus de se méfier d'elle et des amis ! »

« Ton raisonnement est ridicule, Jin ! »

Il rit.

« Honnêtement, je ne vous crois pas. Je pense juste qu'Elsie les déteste et veut nous les faire détester aussi. »

Jin ignora sa remarque.

« Je ne te comprends pas. »

Shiki sourit.

« Un jour ou l'autre, nous devrons accepter qu'ils sont des alliés. »

Il ferma ses yeux.

« Moi, je l'ai déjà accepté. »

* * *

« Un échec ! »

Jaguar était furieux.

Homura tressaillit à chacune de ses remarques.

« Il n'y a rien de compliqué pourtant. Il fallait simplement ramener cet androïde ici ! Voulez-vous vraiment que nous leur laissons des androïdes qui obéiront au gouvernement ? Et il était puissant!»

« Son nom est Shiki, Monsieur. »

« Damare ! »

Rebecca soupira.

« Vous réagissez beaucoup trop. »

Elle se releva, ignorant entièrement les commentaires désapprobateurs des gens autour d'eux.

« Shiki nous a aidé. Elsie n'est pas connue pour sa clémence. Pourtant, nous sommes ici. Vivants. »

« Rebecca... »

« Que vous le voyez comme un ennemi, ou que vous voyez notre mission comme un échec importe peu... »

Son regard devint sérieux.

« Quand allons-nous enfin agir contre nos vrais ennemis, Colonel ? »

La pièce resta silencieuse.

« Nous n'avons pas assez d'unités.

« Toujours la même excuse à ce que je vois... »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse... Mother n'a toujours pas envoyé de signal à se préparer à l'ultime assaut contre eux ! »

« Mother reste silencieuse alors que les gens ordinaires souffrent des actions du gouvernement. »

« Dis-tu que Mother se fiche de nous et nous ment ? Reconsidères-tu la puissance de Mother, Rebecca ? »

Elle haussa les épaules malgré le ton intimidant de Jaguar.

« Je dis que nous n'améliorons pas les choses. Toutes les factions devraient être soudées. Pas... »

« La 1ère ne sont composés que de traîtres. »

« Nous n'allons jamais avancer comme ça. S'ils le sont, montrez les preuves. »

Des légers murmures s'interposaient entre le public de leur affrontement.

Rebecca sourit.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Tu connais très bien leurs actes, Rebecca ! »

Elle l'ignora.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la 1ère faction et ses membres sont nos alliés. Je demande donc toute suspension pour des missions pour les nuire. »

« Rebecca, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Sh... tais-toi Weisz. Je vais améliorer les choses.

« Je demande aussi à une recherche de trêve entre les deux factions et une demande de collaboration. »

Elle se retourna avant de s'arrêter devant la porte.

« Oh, Justice, Jaguar... »

Son sourire narquois les frustrait.

« Et quand vous aurez des preuves de leur trahison... Appellez-moi, hein ? »

Et elle murmura pour elle-même, bien que Justice était capable d'entendre ses propos.

« Tout ça pour une relation entre deux Tsunderes... Sérieux, Justice... »

Il grogna à ses propos provocants.

Et elle sortit de la salle de réunion, suivi de Homura et Weisz.

* * *

_J'étais connue pour n'avoir aucun filtre quand je parlais._

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?_

_Que je dois fermer ma gueule ?_

_Dommage, ce sera non._

_Homura disait aussi que je dégageais un énorme charisme ce qui me permettais d'agir comme je le voulais et de convaincre mes confrères._

_Ce n'était pas ma première fois comme ça._

_Combien de fois j'ai recalé toute l'équipe de mes supérieurs ?_

_J'ai oublié le nombre._

_De toute manière, j'avais raison._

_Il avait tort._

_C'est aussi simple que ça._

* * *

Shiki bailla longuement.

Il fit la grimace quand il sentit l'odeur du café.

« Comment fais-tu pour boire ça ? »

Elsie se tourna vers lui.

« Veux-tu essayer ? »

« Non. Mon système ne le supporterait pas. »

« Tu mens. Je t'ai conçu pour être le plus ressemblant à un humain. Tu peux dormir, boire et manger. »

« Je parlais de mes goûts, Elsie-san. Je n'en ai jamais bu mais je déteste déjà l'odeur. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle.

Jessie s'avança.

« Excusez-moi. »

Elsie le fixa.

« Hm ? »

« Des membres de la 2ème faction demande à vous voir, Hime-sama. »

Son regard s'assombrit quand elle entendit ses mots.

Elle posa sa tasse.

« Amenez les moi. »

Il hocha la tête et fit signe aux officiers de les faire entrer.

Shiki fixa les 4 personnes devant eux.

« Mon nom est Rebecca. »

Elle s'avança.

Homura et Weisz étaient derrière elle avec un autre homme aux cheveux blancs qui semblait soit stoïque, soit grincheux.

« Je demande une trêve. »

« Oh ? »

Rebecca sourit.

« Nous sommes tous ligués contre un ennemi commun, Elsie-san. Nous pouvons sûrement trouver un terrain d'entente, non ? »

Elsie.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Rebecca soupira.

« Des alliés ?

« J'en ai assez dans ma faction. »

« Assez contre tous les gouvernements regroupés ? »

« Contre des traîtres comme vous, cela me suffit. »

Shiki grogna.

« Laisse-la parler au moins. »

« Tu me contredis ? »

Shiki sourit.

« Elle me semble assez aimable et plutôt pacifique. »

« Pas à moi. »

« Peut-être, mais nous y gagnons, non ? Des alliés avec de bien meilleures armes que les nôtres, peuvent conclure à un excellent partenariat. »

Elsie fixa longuement Shiki.

« En à peine une semaine, tu as acquis une excellente capacité de réflexion. Peu d'androïdes agissent aussi librement et aussi réfléchi aussi tôt dans leur vie. »

Shiki haussa des épaules.

« Nous sommes meilleurs pour recruter, pour infiltrer. Nous avons des espions bien plus supérieurs et des informations capitales contre l'ennemi. Mais les armes sont notre principal point faible ainsi que notre défense. Sinon comment ses 3 là auraient pu rentrer aussi facilement pour tenter de me prendre ? »

Elsie soupira.

« Nous avons toujours plus qu'eux. »

Shiki croisa des bras.

Il analysa les 4 individus devant eux.

« Non, ils ont l'argent et le confort. De plus... »

Il sourit.

« Mother est la plus proche d'eux, non ? »

Homura hocha la tête.

« Mother nous a béni depuis longtemps. »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'avança à son tour.

« Il faut dire qu'avec vos actes de délinquance, Mother aurait du mal à vous croire pacifiste. »

« Justice. »

Shiki sourit.

« L'amant secret de la princesse ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas... »

Shiki roula des yeux.

« C'est ça... En tant que 2 cyborgs, vous avez pas pu vous empêché de vous sauter dessus, hein ? »

Il rit.

Elsie soupira.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui.

« Tu as que son nom dans la bouche, Elsie. Comment veux-tu que je te croie avec ton obsession sur un cyborg pareil ? »

Rebecca sourit.

« Il semble que nous sommes sur la même page. »

Shiki soupira.

« On appelle ça des conclusions similaires. »

Puis il regarda Jessie et Elsie.

« C'est toi la princesse, ici. Et tu es le co-capitaine. Les décisions reviennent à vous. »

Il se recula.

Rebecca soupira.

« Tu as déjà défendu notre cause, je n'ai plus rien à redire. »

Weisz croisa les bras.

« Nous nous pouvons travailler sur une collaboration et ainsi partager nos différentes connaissances. »

Le regard du blond se durcit.

« Mais nous voulons aussi des preuves que vous n'avez aucun lien avec les affaires du gouvernement. »

Le regard d'Elsie se rétrécit.

« Excusez-moi ? S'il y a bien des personnes qui ont du potentiel de trahir Eden's Zero ici, c'est vous. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Les derniers plans d'infiltration ont été sabotés par le gouvernement ! Quelqu'un les as bien vendu, non ? »

« Vous êtes les responsables! »

« Nous sommes ceux qui devaient envoyés nos hommes de main là-bas, Justice. Je n'aurais jamais envoyé mes compagnons à leur mort ou destruction. »

« Ne te cache pas derrière tes soldats, Elsie... »

Il commença à sortir son arme derrière son dos.

Shiki claqua Justice contre le mur ainsi que tous les autres individus de la deuxième faction. »

« Hey ! »

« Shiki ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

« Vous êtes venu négocier une paix sur notre territoire. J'ai beau la trouver très amusante avec cette obsession à prononcer votre nom toutes les 10 minutes, Justice, mais je ne vous permets pas de menacer la princesse de cette façon. »

Il les relâcha.

« Cela vaut pour les autres. »

« Shiki. »

Il soupira et se recula.

« Peu importe. Je vais voir les dernières infos de Jin à propos de la 3ème faction. »

Il commença à sortit mais regarda Rebecca.

« Si nous avons des idées similaires... Défends-les à ma place, Becca. »

« Becca ? »

Il sourit et commença à sortit.

« Un petit surnom ! »

Et la porte se ferma derrière lui.

* * *

_Au sein d'Eden's Zero, i factions et une unité spéciale._

_La première est dirigée par Jaguar et ses subordonnés._

_La seconde par Elsie._

_Et la troisième par Draken Joe, bien que l'on voit plus souvent son subalterne : Jamirov._

_L'unité spéciale, appelée communément Les Maō Shikōsei, composée de Witch, Hermit, Valkyrie et Sister, bien que la dernière avait disparue depuis plusieurs mois._

_C'est assez amusant de voir Elsie se débattre pour parvenir à un accord, alors que la première et la deuxième factions ne se faisaient jamais confiance._

_En effet, il y avait un traître._

_Le traître, il se doit d'être discret, d'être quelqu'un qu'on ne doit suspecter._

_Dommage qu'on commende déjà à douter de toi, hein..._

_3ème faction..._

* * *

« Amira, Jessie, Lavilia, vous irez à la deuxième faction pour discuter trêve et accord. »

Elsie ferma ses yeux.

« Vous transmettrez le message que Rebecca-san, Weisz-san, Homura-san et Justice restent ici pour gagner une certaine confiance en l'ancien ennemi. Vous ferez de même. »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Bien. »

Lavilia regarda Rebecca.

« Pff... pas étonnant que tout le monde dit que vous êtes démodés... Tu as vu ta tenue ? »

« Je te ferais savoir que je viens de la faction la plus riche, petite peste... »

« Excuse-moi ? Tu t'es regardé ? »

« Je te retourne la question. »

Shiki soupira, en entrant dans la salle après toutes les discussions.

« Lavilia... »

« Oui, Gravity Boy ? Tu veux quoi ? Un massage ? »

« Je veux que tu te casses et que l'on règle ce problème au plus vite, voilà ce que je veux. »

Lavilia fit la moue avant de lui envoyer un baiser de loin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri, je reviens vite. »

« Non, prends tout ton temps... »

Il utilisa Ether gear pour la pousser plus vite vers la porte.

Il soupira en marchant vers Elsie.

« Je m'occupe d'eux, Elsie-san. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Si tu veux, je te laisse Justice. Tu pourras utiliser tes techniques préférées de BDSM sur lui, si ça te chante. »

« Quoi, Shiki ! »

« Je n'ai pas tort. Tu as une grosse collection de ce genre de livres, non ? »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Justice reste avec la princesse. Je suis suuuuuuuurrr qu'elle prendra bien soin de toi. »

Il rit avant de faire signe aux autres de le suivre.

« Venez, une affaire nous attend. Si vous êtes vraiment bons, je commencerai à vraiment vous considérer comme de vrais alliés utiles. »

Weisz suivit Shiki avant de se mettre près de lui.

« C'est vraiment sérieux, cette affaire entre Justice et Elsie ? »

« Qui sait... On dit bien qu'il y a une très fragile barrière entre l'amour et la haine, non ? »

Il sourit.

« Tu es plutôt spécial, Shiki-san. »

Il regarda Homura.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu es un androïde à part entière contrairement à nous, qui sommes techniquement des humains avec des modifications d'androïde. »

« Un cyborg. Et donc ? »

« Un vrai androïde, surtout les défectueux, prennent du temps à s'adapter à leur milieu. Un peu comme un animal. Un défectueux apprend même à faire des choix et à connaître les émotions. Il vit différentes étapes qui prennent au minimum 4 mois à tout encaisser, et encore. »

« Mais toi, tu as déjà pu utiliser tes capacités dès le début, et tu as déjà un fort esprit... »

Elle fronça des sourcils.

« Comme si... tu avais déjà vécu un bon bout de temps... »

Shiki s'arrêta.

« Qui sait. »

Puis il entra dans une salle.

Il soupira.

« Hermit nous a donné une mission plutôt spéciale. »

Rebecca regarda le grand écran devant eux.

« C'est simple. »

L'écran afficha différentes informations.

Il ferma ses yeux.

« La 3ème faction est suspectée de trahison. »

« Vraiment ? De vous ? C'est assez... hypocrite. »

Il ignora le commentaire de Weisz.

« Jin est l'un de nos meilleurs espions. Il les a infiltré depuis quelques mois. »

Rebecca fixa l'écran avec attention.

« Vous avez des preuves ? »

"Surtout des hypothèses mais quelques preuves aussi. La 3ème faction, dite Rogue Out, aurait tenté d'empêcher beaucoup de nos opérations."

"Et? Ça ne suffit pas pour les attaquer."

"Non."

"Comment ça, non?"

« Nous avons assez de preuves pour les affronter. »

Il se tourna vers eux.

« La preuve irréfutable est la copie de Sister. »

Une image assez grande d'une androïde apparut.

« Ils ont, par une chance inexplicable, réussi à capturer Sister Ivry et à utiliser son pouvoir. Cette copie ne fait que puiser ses pouvoirs de cette dernière. Une véritable preuve de trahison, non ? »

Homura croisa ses bras et regarda Shiki.

« Nous allons les détruire, c'est ça ? »

« Prouvez nous votre force, Faction 1. On verra si vous en êtes capables. »

Il ferma les différents écrans.

« Je serais avec vous, naturellement. »

« Shiki. »

Rebecca s'avança vers lui.

« Rogue Out est la meilleure question renseignement sur le gouvernement ! Nous ne pouvons pas les détruire sans au moins récupérer... »

« Nous avons tout récupéré. Jin s'en ait déjà occupé. Nous, on a juste à foncer droit devant. »

Le sourire de Shiki s'agrandit.

« C'est notre premier et dernier grand acte. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils sont liés au gouvernement. Si nous attaquons leurs alliés, ils répliqueront. »

Shiki se tourna vers eux, fier.

« Elsie se prépare déjà à leur réplique. Et je suis sûr, qu'après leur petite séance, elle expliquera la situation à Justice pour faire passer le message. »

« Et si vous avez tort ? »

Shiki haussa des épaules.

« Nous n'avons pas tort. Hermit a vérifié. Pendant que nous les détruirons, les 3 autres Maō Shikōsei viendront. Si nous réussissons bien notre coup, nous pouvons même arrêter tout ça en une seule attaque ultime. »

Il leur tendit la main.

« Maintenant, c'est votre choix. Avec moi ou pas ? »

* * *

_Qui aurait dit non à une telle proposition ?_

_Mais le doute persiste toujours._

_J'ai toujours appréciée les choses claires et honnêtes._

_Je n'aimais la subtilité et tout ce bordel._

_C'était un foutoir pas possible._

_Malheureusement, je vis dans l'illégalité._

_Le mensonge nous entoure constamment._

_Et je ne suis pas épargnée._

_Cela m'attriste de voir une âme aussi pure et optimiste que Shiki d'être transporté dans un monde aussi sombre._

_Moi, j'ai déjà été corrompue._

_N'est-ce pas... ?_

_Happy..._

* * *

Ils se tenaient devant une église.

Les mots Rogue Out était écrit en haut du bâtiment.

Weisz entra en premier.

« Une église en tant que quartier général ? »

Shiki haussa des épaules.

« Ce sont leurs goûts. »

Les autres entrèrent derrière Weisz.

Les portes se fermèrent.

« Tu es réellement venu alors... »

Un homme était adossé au mur dans l'ombre.

« Jin. »

Il sourit.

« Ton analyse est impressionnante, Shiki. »

« Vous m'avez conçu, imbécile. Vous êtes conscients de mes capacités. »

Jin s'avança.

Shooting Starlight commença à sortir leurs armes.

Shiki leur fit signe d'arrêter.

« Quel est le piège ? »

« Un piège ? »

« Je te connais Jin. »

« Tu ne me connais pas. »

« Mes données prouvent le contraire. »

Shiki souriait.

« Alors ? »

Jin roula des yeux.

« Sister est apparemment la patronne de cette organisation. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Officiellement, oui. mais quelqu'un se cache derrière et je n'ai pas trouvé qui. »

« Mais cette Sister te fait confiance ? »

Jin hocha la tête.

Shiki baissa son bras et regarda le groupe derrière lui.

« Vous pouvez y aller. »

« Quoi ? »

Shiki utilisa son pouvoir pour frapper Jin.

Mais celui-ci évita efficacement ses attaques.

« Tu es ridicule. »

Différents points de gravité apparurent aléatoirement dans la salle.

« Si nous sommes là pour jouer la comédie, autant bien la jouer, non ? »

« La comédie ? »

Shiki se tourna vers Rebecca.

« C'est notre ennemi. »

« Mais je croyais... »

« Non. Il travaille pour Rogue Out. N'est-ce pas, traître ? »

Jin roula des yeux.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

Il lança des projectiles vers Rebecca.

Elle fronça des sourcils et les esquiva.

« Peu importe. »

Elle tira.

Et ses alliés se préparèrent à attaquer en retour.

Weisz sourit.

« Atlas Flame ! »

Homura fit apparaître 2 lames dans ses deux mains.

« Est-ce vraiment un ennemi ? »

Elle regarda Shiki qui continuait de sourire, amusé.

« Contentez-vous de l'attaquer. »

« Ce genre de réponse vous rends davantage suspect à nos yeux. »

Shiki grogna.

« La suspicion ne veut pas dire vérité. »

Jin soupira.

Il esquiva les attaques au corps à corps de Homura avant de d'essayer de répliquer contre Weisz.

« Assez, Shiki. Finissons en. »

Shiki fit la moue.

« Je voulais m'amuser. »

« Et je veux en finir. »

Shiki soupira.

« Bien. »

Il créa un point fort de gravité pour s'attirer lui-même et les autres vers celui-ci.

Jin lança une dernière attaque, les enfermant et les immobilisant grâce une sorte de chaîne.

« Shiki ! »

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Pensais-tu vraiment qu'il travaillait pour eux ? »

« Mais... »

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Les caméras filment. Nous devons paraître comme de véritables ennemis, puisqu'il doit être si dévoué à Rogue Out. Nous devons rester dans nos personnages. »

« Nous infiltrons ? »

« Non. Nous attaquons de l'intérieur. Mais pour ça, nous devons entrer. »

Shiki regardait Jin avec attention.

Il les tirait avec lui.

« Il sera celui qui nous fera entrer. »

* * *

_« Yamete ! »_

_Elle pleurait._

_Elle n'avait que 6 ans._

_Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?_

_« Augmenter la dose. »_

_« Hai. »_

_Mais elle a eu beau crier, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps..._

_Personne ne venait._

_Elle ne sentait plus son corps._

_Elle sentait son corps changer._

_Mais elle ne voulais pas changer._

_Elle voulait être heureuse avec Happy._

_Elle voulait..._

_« AAAHHH ! »_

_Elle voulait..._

_...un avenir._

* * *

Le soldat en face d'eux n'avait pas eux la chance de riposter.

Rebecca sourit.

Il tomba, raide mort sur le sol.

Elle souffla au bout de son arme, souriante.

« Ether Gear est vraiment utile, hein... »

« Restons sur nos gardes, Becca. Ce n'était que des gardes. »

Weisz se plaça devant elle.

« Je les vois arriver. »

« Préparez-vous ! »

« C'est la fin et notre début ! »

Homura fronçait des sourcils.

« Les renforts arrivent quand ? »

« Elsie arrivera de l'autre côté dans peu de temps. »

Shiki souriait.

« Nous sommes chargés de nous débarrasser de la fausse Sister et de libérer la vraie. »

« Sister ? »

Shiki haussa des épaules.

« Et tu as une idée où elle est au moins ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es sérieux ?! »

Rebecca grogna agacée.

Elle tua deux autres officiers qui venaient d'arriver.

« Et Jin ? »

« Il va rejoindre Elsie et les renforts qui viendront par le sud. »

« Ce n'est pas une simple église, hein... »

« Une couverture, tout simplement. Vous ne l'avez pas vue ? Tout se passe en dessous. »

Shiki prépara ses Gravity Bullets.

« Peu importe. Nous allons tout finir aujourd'hui. »

* * *

_« Ziggy-san? »_

_« Elsie... »_

_Le vieux robot lui souriait._

_« Tu as grandi, Elsie. »_

_« Pourquoi es-tu si fort, Ziggy ? »_

_Il rit._

_« Je suis simplement différent, Elsie. Toi, tu es humaine. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas... Je veux aussi être forte. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu le sois. »_

_« Ziggy ! »_

_Elle s'avança._

_« Je veux t'aider. Et j'en suis certaine. »_

_Son regard était déterminé._

_« Comment puis-je être forte ? »_

_Ziggy baissa les yeux._

_Hermit s'avança._

_« Il y a un moyen. »_

_« Lequel ? »_

_« Devenir à moitié-androïde. Un cyborg. »_

_Hermit fixait la petite Elsie._

_« Mais c'est très douloureux. Et Ziggy n'approuvera jamais. »_

_« Ziggy-san ! »_

_« Non, Elsie. Je ne te ferais jamais ça. »_

_Le roi démon baissa les yeux._

_« Jamais. »_

_Elsie, était furieuse que son souhait n'avait pas été accordé._

_« Tu es méchant ! »_

_Elle sortit de la salle en courant._

_Ziggy regarda la petite Elsie sortir._

_« Vous savez, elle pourrait peut-être survivre à... »_

_« Non, elle a beau être humaine, je ne la donnerais jamais à ces monstres, soi-disant humains, qui font des expériences de torture sur leur propre espèce... »_

_Ziggy ferma les yeux._

_« La vraie voie... est Mother. »_

* * *

Rebecca entra dans une salle.

Elle tressaillit au mauvais souvenir.

« Ils continuent encore ce genre d'expériences, ici ? »

« Il semblerait. »

Homura fixa la table.

« Combien de morts sont passés ici ? Combien ont survécu ? »

Rebecca serra des dents.

« Ce sont les survivants qui sont avec nous. »

« Arrêtez-vous ! »

Elles se retournèrent.

« Nous allons rejoindre Weisz et Shiki plus tard. »

Ganoff entra en scène.

« Bande de traîtres... »

« C'est toi qui parle... »

« Nous avons choisi le camp qui était le plus avantageux, tout simplement ! Si vous aviez collaborer aussi, tout le monde serait heureux. »

« Et tout le monde serait sous contrôle. »

Rebecca changea d'arme.

« Et une des premières choses que j'aime dans le vie c'est... mon libre arbitre. »

Elle tira.

Homura s'élança à son tour.

« Tu es née ici, toi. »

Homura ignora son commentaire.

« Ce sera le même endroit que je détruirais de mes propres mains... »

Elle mit son épée sous le cou de Ganoff.

Ganoff la fusilla du regard.

« Stupide cyborg. »

Homura souriait.

« Imbécile d'humain. »

Rebecca tira.

Ganoff esquiva sa balle et reprit position.

« Vous n'êtes que des objets ! Vous êtes nés pour nous servir ! Obéissez comme les esclaves que vous êtes ! »

* * *

_« Elle s'est libérée ! »_

_« Fermez toutes les portes ! »_

_« Le sujet X050 s'est libérée ! Amenez des renforts ! »_

_« A-t-elle déjà commencé à utiliser l'Ether Gear dans son corps? »_

_« Quand elle sera finalement soumise, elle sera une excellente esclave. »_

_La petite fille de 7 ans regarda les personnes en face d'elle._

_« Je veux voir Happy. »_

_Deux pistolets apparurent dans ses mains._

_« Dites-moi... »_

_« Elle sait utiliser l'Ether Gear ! »_

_« Alerte générale ! Nous avons besoin d'autres unités ! »_

_« Que font les autres ?! »_

_Elle les pointa doucement vers eux, bien que tout son corps tremblait._

_Son esprit était focalisé sur une seule chose._

_Elle n'avait que 7 ans._

_Et c'était son premier meurtre._

_« Dites-moi...où est-il ? »_

* * *

Weisz entra dans une des salles.

Cela ressemblait une petite supérette.

« Reculez, intrus ! »

Shiki vit un homme tenir une grosse arme à feu.

Sûrement un grand canon à éther.

« Je suis Sibir ! Ne bougez pas et mettez-vous à genoux ! »

Weisz regarda Shiki.

« Mettez-vous à genoux, j'ai dit ! Les mains sur la tête ! »

Shiki hocha la tête.

Ils se mirent doucement à genoux, les mains sur la tête.

« Bien... »

Il s'approcha d'eux.

Mais une arme apparut devant lui.

Weisz sourit.

« Tu nous as dit à genoux, les mains sur la tête. Tu ne nous as pas dit... Arrêtez de tirer, non ? »

Shiki le plaqua contre le mur.

Et une balle partit automatiquement du fusil.

« Et un mort en plus. »

Shiki regardait le cadavre avec attention.

« On n'aurait dû lui soutirer des informations. »

Weisz haussa des épaules.

« On ne doit pas être loin. Il y a de plus en plus de soldats, alors... »

Shiki soupira.

_Quel est cette impression de déjà-vu ?_

* * *

_« Happy ! »_

_« Happy ! »_

_Elle courait dans toutes les salles._

_Et elle tuait toutes les personnes sur son chemin._

_« Happy ! »_

_Elle entra dans une salle._

_Et elle était horrifiée._

_Happy était son chat-androïde._

_Son préféré._

_Son ami._

_Son unique ami._

_« Ha...ppy... ? »_

_Et il avait été démanteler de toutes ses pièces._

_« HAPPY ! »_

* * *

« Où est la vraie Sister, bon sang ? »

Homura posait ses mains sur le sol.

« Rien. Aucune source d'éther, par là... »

« Nous devons pourtant nous rapprocher, non ? »

« Vous rapprochez de quoi ? »

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs était derrière eux.

Elles se mirent en position de combat.

« Calme, calme, calme... Je viens en paix.

« Tu es humaine? »

« Qui sait... »

« Et qui es-tu ? »

Elle sourit.

« De l'aide. »

« Une alliée ? »

« Prouve-le. »

Elle soupira.

Ses yeux rouge clairs fixaient les deux femmes.

« Sister Ivry... Elle est en dessous de vous. »

« Vous mentez. Il n'y a rien en dessous. »

« Les matériaux qui l'entourent bloquent le flux d'Ether. Pour qu'il soit transmis à l'autre Sister, elles ont un lien un peu plus complexe. Il n'est pas physique... plus... psychique. »

Elle leur sourit.

« Vous pouvez vérifier si vous le voulez. »

Soudainement le sol disparu.

Homura et Rebecca tombèrent.

« Hey ! »

L'inconnue retomba délicatement sur ses pieds.

« Je suis votre alliée. »

Elle désigna l'endroit où était retenu Sister Ivry, inconsciente.

« Homura.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Nous devons la faire sortir de là. »

Leur alliée s'avança.

« Mon nom est Xiaomei. »

« Alors viens nous aider puisque tu es une al... ! »

Xiaomei avait disparue en laissant derrière elle, un léger souffle de certains paroles murmurées à leurs oreilles.

« Mais vous préférez m'appelez autrement, habituellement... »

* * *

_Ziggy était désespéré._

_Son petit fils était malade._

_Assez malade pour mettre en péril sa vie._

_« Je vais bien, oji-san, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_Mais son teint pâle, ses mains tremblotantes et sa voix faible racontaient une autre histoire._

_« Shiki, arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien. Tu ne vas pas bien. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches des humains... »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »_

_Ziggy s'approchait de la plus proche ville humaine._

_« Pourquoi es-tu toujours comme ça, Shiki ? »_

_Le jeune humain sur le dos de l'androïde toussa violemment._

_« Laisse-moi, Oji-san. »_

_« Il en est hors de question. »_

_« Sister peut s'occuper de moi... »_

_« Elle n'a réussi à rien faire ! Tu as vu ton état ? »_

_« Oji...san... »_

_Shiki tremblait mais il essayait de se débattre du mieux qu'il le pouvait._

_« Kuso... »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Shiki. »_

_« Repose-moi, Oji-san. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Oji...san... ! »_

_Shiki commençait à s'étouffer._

_Ziggy s'arrêta soudainement._

_Il posa Shiki précipitamment sur le sol et il s'agenouilla._

_« Bon sang... »_

_Le jeune homme fixait les étoiles._

_« Gomen... Oji-san... »_

_« Je vais y aller seul, reste là je vais trouver un médecin humain ou quoi que ce soit... »_

_« Je vais mourir. »_

_« Arrête de dire de telles choses ! »_

_Shiki ferma ses yeux._

_« C'est... la vérité. »_

_Il reprenait sa respiration._

_Quand il les rouvrit, Ziggy était terrifié par son regard sans vie._

_« Shiki ! »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je réaliserais quand même ton rêve. »_

_Il ferma ses yeux._

_Une dernière fois._

_« Nous voyagerons dans l'espace dans mes rêves, une dernière fois, hein... O...ji...san... »_

_Ziggy regrettait de s'être autant attaché à un humain de toute sa vie._

_« SHIKI ! »_

_Il n'avait que 15 ans._

_Et la mort l'avait emporté._

* * *

« Sister ! »

« Nos renforts sont déjà en route, vous n'avez aucune chance, cyborgs. »

Shiki regardait la copie de la Sister des Maō Shikōsei.

« Comment peux-tu commander la 3ème faction, si tu es un androïde qui ne fait que copier... ? »

Shiki fronça des sourcils.

« Il y a encore quelqu'un derrière toi. Le vrai patron de tout ça... »

« Pourquoi, tu leur obéis, Sister ? Pourquoi restes-tu ici ? »

« Parce que c'est mon ordre. Et que je suis heureuse de pouvoir leur obéir. Et vous devriez faire de même ! »

Weisz s'interposa.

« Tu n'es qu'une copie, dans tous les cas. Tu n'existes pas. »

Shiki regardait le sol.

« Tu as... »

Le sol avait été modifié, et toutes sortes de pièges étaient prêts à frapper.

Weisz souriait.

« Mais il y avait quelqu'un avant toi. Qui était-ce ? »

« Moi. Il n'y a eu que moi. »

Shiki fronça des sourcils.

« Cela m'étonnerait. »

Ses Gravity Bullets apparurent dans sa main droite.

« Vous étiez avec nous, avant. Qui a entraîné ce changement ? »

Sister ne bougeait pas.

Elle avait sûrement repéré tous les pièges qui l'entouraient.

Elle resta silencieuse.

« Peu importe. Il sera trouvé et mort après. »

Weisz visa sa tête.

« Cela ne sert à rien. Sister n'a pas de supers attaques offensives. Mais elle se régénère très rapidement. »

Shiki la fixait, très attentif à ses mouvements.

« Elle se fiche bien de tous tes pièges. Mais quelque chose lui fait pression, sinon elle aurait déjà bougé. »

Sister grognait.

« Je ne suis pas... »

Shiki s'avança vers elle.

« Shiki, les pièges sont... »

Il les repoussa tous, avec nonchalance.

Il claqua Sister contre le mur en acier derrière elle.

Le mur se déforma avec la pression exercée par la gravité.

« Parle. »

Shiki continuait de marcher vers elle, le bras levé vers elle.

Son regard était sombre.

« Je veux des réponses, maintenant. »

Chacune des Gravity Bullets vinrent s'écraser au plus près possible de Sister.

« Si tu obéis si sagement, alors obéis moi. »

De nouvelles Gravity Bullets apparurent autour de lui.

« Qui est le patron au dessus de toi ? »

Il pouvait reprendre fièrement le titre que son grand-père avait porté avec ce regard mortel.

**Roi démon.**

* * *

_« Tu en es capable, pas vrai ? »_

_Xiaomei fixait le cadavre humain du jeune Shiki._

_Ziggy se tenait à genoux, désespéré._

_« C'était une erreur, d'aimer un humain, Roi démon. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Tu devais mener Eden's Zero à son apogée, sa réussite. Et tout ce que je vois, c'est le fier Roi démon tombé bien plus bas que son grade. »_

_« Je m'en fiche. Je l'aime. »_

_Xiaomei soupira._

_« Mother... »_

_L'apparence de Xiaomei changea en une femme qui faisait bien plus androïde. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa peau était devenu bleue et elle était vêtue uniquement d'une sorte de combinaison bleue et grise._

_« Tu veux lui redonner vie ? »_

_« Je sais que tu peux le faire. »_

_« Je peux, mais je dois avoir quelque chose en retour. »_

_« N'importe quoi. »_

_« Ta vie. »_

_Mother ou Xiaomei se tenait fièrement droite, sans bouger malgré sa remarque._

_« Ma... vie ? »_

_« Hai. »_

_Ziggy fixait son petit fils._

_« Prenez. »_

_Mother tendit son bras._

_Mother, la mère de la vie de tout._

_Un véritable culte s'était construit autour de cette femme-androïde dont personne ne connaissait le créateur._

_Même certains humains l'adoraient ou la craignaient._

_Bien que la plupart étaient révoltés à l'idée d'une déesse androïde._

_Mother._

_Mère de toutes les vies._

_Elle ne portait pas ce nom pour rien._

_Ziggy s'écroula._

_Elle fixa les deux cadavres._

_Une sphère se tenait dans sa main._

_« Bien... Maintenant, il faut te trouver un réceptacle vivant et digne, Shiki Granbell. »_

_Elle reprit sa forme en tant que Xiaomei._

_« Humain ou androïde importe peu. »_

_Elle tourna le dos aux 2 cadavres derrière elle._

_« Et cela risque de prendre un certain temps... »_

* * *

_Draken Joe._

_« Son nom est Draken Joe. »_

Shiki volait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs vides de la base de la Troisième faction.

_Rebecca..._

_« Mon véritable créateur. »_

_« Draken Joe ? »_

_Sister souriait._

_« Il semble que 2 de vos amies vont périr aujourd'hui. »_

_Rebecca !_

Shiki analysait chaque détail, chaque mur, pour tenter de repérer une personne vivante avec les mêmes données de Rebecca.

« KUSO ! »

Il avait totalement oublié Weisz et avait filé trouver le coupable.

« REBECCA ! »

* * *

« Mother vous rendu visite ? »

Un homme sortit de l'ombre.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas vous permettre de toucher ça. »

Une sorte d'énergie invisible les frappa de plein fouet.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Draken Joe. Et je vais me faire un vrai plaisir de vous ruiner ! »

Rebecca semit soudainement à hurler de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Dream Ether Gear... ça ne te dit rien ? Homura-chan ? »

Homura grogna.

« Lâche-la ! »

« Happy, non... S'il vous plaît arrêtez... »

« Tu sais ce qui est incroyable avec ça, c'est que quand ils meurent dans leur rêve... Tout s'arrête de fonctionner. La victime meurt dans ses propres cauchemars... et dans la réalité. »

« Arrête ça ! »

« Onegai... Quelqu'un ! »

Homura était furieuse.

« Le problème est que je ne peux n'en envoyer qu'une seule dans les rêves, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux me charger de toi sans problème. »

« Yamero ! »

Il esquiva ses coups sans difficulté.

« O...ne...gai... »

Homura était furieuse.

« Rebecca... »

Soudainement, une silhouette arriva droit sur eux.

Et il venait d'en haut.

« REBECCA ! »

Draken Joe fut écrasé sur le sol.

Shiki se releva, furieux.

« Arrête ça. »

Leur ennemi était agacé d'être interrompu.

« Je devais m'occuper de toi après mais... »

Il arrêta le sort de Rebecca et se concentra sur Shiki.

Rebecca était essoufflée, et reprenait petit à petit à conscience.

Shiki se tenait toujours droit, sans bouger, les yeux ouverts et le regard menaçant.

« Tu penses m'avoir avec ce genre de choses ? »

Draken Joe réessaya.

« Comment... »

« Ce genre de choses ne marche jamais sur moi. »

Les marques d'habitude toujours sur son bras se développèrent sur tout son corps et des cornes étaient apparues au dessus de sa tête.

Son visage était couvert de différentes marques vertes.

« Dae Machina... »

Draken Joe sortit son arme.

« N'avance pas... »

Shiki l'ignora et sauta.

« N'avance pas, je te dis ! »

« ...Gravity Comet ! »

* * *

_La guerre avait bien avancée._

_Et Eden's Zero était victorieux._

_Les humains allaient devoir accepter ce fait._

_Nous étions égaux._

_C'était le souhait de quelqu'un que je connaissais._

_Que les humains, les androïdes et toutes les formes de vie puissent vivre ensemble._

_Mais je ne me souviens plus._

_C'était quelqu'un de cher._

_Comme... une famille..._

* * *

Xiaomei regardait le jeune androïde.

« Hm ? »

Il se retourna.

Il était enfin tranquille et pouvait souffler.

Ils arrivaient bientôt à la fin de tout ça.

À la fin, chaque péripétie qu'ils avaient vécu s'achevaient.

Combien cette paix durera-t-elle ?

Xiaomei s'avança.

« Shiki Granbell... »

Elle se tenait devant lui.

« Je suis venue te reléguer ce qui t'appartient à juste titre.

« Huh ? Qu'est-ce que vous... »

« Mon nom est Xiaomei, et j'avais fini par reprendre les projets que ton grand-père avait entrepris."

Elle souriait.

« Je viens te redonner ton héritage. »

« Attendez, un grand-père ?! Quand... »

« Donne-moi ta main, Shiki. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe... ? »

Elle finit par lui prendre la main de force.

Et il sentait un changement.

Pas si... désagréable.

« Te revoilà, humain. »

« Quoi ? »

« En tant que Mother, la légende, qui est vraie par ailleurs, disait que je donnais l'Ether Gear à qui me semblait juste et à qui arrivait à m'atteindre. »

Elle ferma ses yeux.

« Mais, vous, humains, avez contesté cette autorité et la quête de rechercher en voulant tout de suite l'Ether gear sans me rechercher. Et vous avez fait ses expériences, qui ont conclu à tellement de morts. Après tout, la douleur et la mort étaient les sanctions pour ne pas faire comme il l'était dit. »

Shiki se sentait... différent.

« Elsie l'avait accompli avec brio. »

Elle sourit.

« Et je te donne la même chose. Enfin non, je te rends humains avec tes compétences d'androïde.»

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Et tu reprends par la même occasion le titre de ton grand-père. »

Elle était amusée.

« Roi démon. Eden's Zero t'appartient désormais. Et tu as mon soutien. »

Et dans un fraction de seconde, il crut voir une femme à la peau bleue, au visage calme et serein, avec ses longs cheveux turquoise.

« Mother... »

« Shiki ! Que fais-tu ? »

Rebecca arriva vers lui.

_Elle a subi une de ses expériences, hein..._

« Et avec qui parlais-tu ? »

« Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Aussitôt que ça te concerne, ça me concerne aussi. »

« Si possessive... »

« N'importe quoi ! »

Elle soupira.

« Dis Becca... »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai une question un peu idiote. »

« Ce ne sera pas la première... Dis toujours ? »

Il se tut doucement.

C'était la fin, hein ?

C'était donc le début d'une nouvelle ère.

Une ère... paisible.

Une ère où elle serait à ses côtés, non ?

Il ouvrit la bouche.

Et les mots qui sortirent n'étaient pas du tout ceux qu'il voulait dire.

« Veux-tu te reproduire avec moi ? »

Silence...

Rebecca le gifla, bien qu'elle souriait.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour demander à une fille de se reproduire alors que le vrai mot serait... sortir. »

Elle rit.

« Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a vraiment que toi qui peut me rendre aussi touchée avec des mots aussi stupides et dénués de sens. »

Elle lui tendit la main.

« Terminons d'abord ce que nous avons commencé avec de créer un avenir, hein ? »

Il hocha la tête.

_Tout ce que je voulais..._

_C'était un avenir._


End file.
